luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Lime Guide
Introduction A lime shapeshifter; Eir befriends this Slime on their adventures in Episode 4-8. This character requires special conditions in the game account to be satisfied before a player is allowed to play as him. Lime is currently available in all versions of Lunia. Background Story Official info: "One day Sieg and his friends saved a Slime that was dying of poison. Eir, who loves Slimes, named the Slime 'Lime' and raised it like a pet. Following Eir everywhere she went, Lime eventually joined the Siegs for an adventure. The true power of this slow, weak Slime comes from various transformations and its ability to generate different potions; this character is very helpful especially for party playing." Class Type Lime's play requires a player to be familiar with his various forms. Unfortunately Lime is also very slow at almost everything he does. However he does have a skill which increases his speed, but only for a limited time. In summary, it is just to top level player to play in solo stages. Lime can defeat Tarask if the player is in the Peak Of Human Condition, but if not, the player should stay away from this class! Main Weapon: Slime Class Summary Specialized in: Heavy Damage Dealer, Wiping out battlefields with ease Pros of Lime: * Superior speed with speed buff, otherwise extremely slow * Deal Exceptional Damage compared to other classes * Transformation * Summon Minions * Can create potions by itself Cons of Lime: * Low Area Of Effect * Not many effective skills available Skills Unlocking Method #1 (free) To unlock Combat Slime (Lime): One must get to stage 4-8 in the History chapter. To finish the quest to unlock him you need to bring 50 x to him. When you start the stage, you go past the first area with monsters, and in the second one you see, on your map, a little line that goes down to the southeast. That is where you will find Lime. First you must kill the monsters around him to save him; then give him the 50 x . After that you can go to the character creation screen and he will be available. *Go to south-east of Stage 4-8 (you must have 50 x in inventory *From now on you can use Combat Slime (Lime) character Deadly Poisonous Jelly Jelly: *Monsters: , *Stages: Stage 4-1, Stage 4-2(recommended), Stage 4-3, Stage 4-6, Stage 4-10 *Repeat the start of 4-2 where there is 8 poisonous jelly slimes stop after the vines and repeat, do this around 40 times and you should have enough. *You can do the same with 4-6 where there is 10 poisonous jelly slimes at the start. Method #2 (Cash Shop) Or alternatively you can buy Lime at lunia.ijji.com's cash shop. After that : * Go into the game with one of your characters and press I to open your inventory. * Now click on the cash item inventory and put the card into your item bag. Now simply right click the card to activate it. * After that's done you can go to the character screen and make a Lime. Combos External Links * Official Korean Site: Lime's skills - Lime's skills (Korean) * Official Korean Site: Lime's skills - Lime's skills (translated from Korean to English by Google) * Skill Simulator Category:Guides Category:Characters